Sakura's little demon
by Kara Z
Summary: What if Syaoran was never born? Well it's true here. Sakura has the help of Kero and Tomoyo to get on and after her fight with Yue Kero goes back to the Clow Book and Sakura moves on. 7 years later she gets a warning that spooks her. What does it mean? 'T
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1. The Warning  
  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Cardcaptors! Nalvana and Clamp do!  
  
  
Scenario: What if Syaoran didn't exist? What if Syaoran didn't ever turn up when the Clow Cards went missing? Well when they did go missing and Sakura became the Cardcaptor she was on her own with the help of Kero and Tomoyo her best friend. After her match with Yue she is ready to continue a normal life. Now 7 years later Sakura wants to travel with her boyfriend Shinji but soon she gets a warning from an old friend, which spooks her out. What is "The boy with kill you!" mean exactly?  
  
  
Chapter 1. The Warning  
  
  
  
"You look beautiful Sakura!" Shinji cried waiting outside her apartment.  
"Thankyou!" Sakura cooed grabbed his arm. Sakura and Shinji were going to the movies to see [Lord of the rings...no, no joking, joking!] The One. Shinji had called for a cab to take them to the cinemas. The trip didn't take long and soon that cab driver was asking for the money.  
"That'll be 5.oo Zeny Thanks!" he grunted as Shinji took out his wallet and the right amount of money. He handed it to the driver and the car sped away around the corner as they both entered the cinema hand in hand [Wow this sounds like a wedding! No Kara Sakura must be reserved for Syaoran!] Over the screen flashed ticket prices, movie sessions and times. Shinji bought everything for Sakura and they both sat together at the back of the cinema. Sakura looked, grinning at Shinji.  
'He's so nice to me!' she thought, 'and he's so cute...yet I feel somehow distant towards Shinji! Something just doesn't feel right between us. I mean he cares for me and would do anything to please me but something seems to be missing. Something important! I just don't feel the same way towards him as he feels towards me! What am I thinking? We've been together since grade 8!'  
  
"Yeah what am I thinking?" she mumbled under her breath.  
"What was that Sakura?" Shinji asked turning to her.  
"Uh nothing!" Sakura said smiling. Everything turned dark as the lights turned out and the curtains started to open.  
"Ah good the movie is about to start!" Shinji said wrapping an arm around Sakura. Sakura wrapped an arm around Shinji but looked away. Something just didn't feel right.  
  
  
Some hours later [Yeah so I didn't really see The one! So what? I don't want to see it! So HAH!]  
  
  
"That was a really good movie!" Sakura said as they both walked out of the movie cinema.  
"Yeah! I loved those moves but it was kind of like The Matrix." Shinji said. Sakura nodded. They decided to walk back to Sakura's apartment instead of catching a cab. They walked though the old park and down a few blocks until they reached a big building where Sakura lived in. Shinji walked her up the stairs and gave her a good night kiss on the cheek.  
"Goodnight Cherry blossom!" he whispered. A chill ran down her spine as he turned away with a grin on his face. She opened the door to the building and took the elevator up to the last apartment in the building. Sakura yawned as the entered and put down her keys. For a while she watched television but got too tired and decided to go to bed.  
"Well this was an awkward night!" she mumbled. Before she went to clean her teeth she grabbed a drink of water from the kitchen. SMASH Sakura dropped her glass onto the tiled bathroom floor as she looked in shock at her mirror. Scratched on the middle were the words  
  
  
"The boy will kill you"  
  
  
"What the hell?" she muttered. Sakura walked up to the mirror and felt the carving and then looked down. Something else seemed to catch her eye. Burn marks up and down the marbling. She looked to the corner of the mirror, which seemed to have melted onto the marble as well.  
"What does that mean?" she said out loud. Two big paw prints were burned into the floor. She stared at them for a while then ran out and to her room.  
"Where is it, where is it?" she said angrily as she searched for something under her bed. Her hands fell upon a hard metal clasp and she pulled it out. The Clow book. The guardian beast was gone. Where was Kero? Sakura held the book close to her as she sat on her bed slowly drifting off to sleep trying to work out what that warning was supposed to mean and was kero the one who put it there. It would make good sense. The burned paw prints, Kero's disappearance from the front of the Clow book. When she woke the next morning he still wasn't back on the front and he defiantly wasn't anywhere in her apartment other wise she would have noticed by now. Sakura couldn't sit still in her chair with all these crazy thought's buzzing around in her head.  
"What does it mean?"  
  
  
WN: yes that was short but I couldn't do anything about that! And no I haven't seen The One yet! So what nobodies going to hold that against me! Sorry, in a really bad mood! Got too many idea's for different stories in head! Ah I've read too much fanfic going crazy! Now I know how you feel abby! Plz R+R! 


	2. Hello everyone waiting for my next chapt...

Hello everyone who is waiting for the next chapter to my story 'Sakura's little demon' I am sorry to take the first chapter off but I am deciding I will work on my three stories I have been writing at the moment before adding chapters! Once I am finished writing all three stories I will formaly post them! Thankyou so much for your reveiws. Once again I am sorry for posting them too early. I just haven't seemed to be able to finish them yet and I have started a new story now and will post that before I finish this one! Thankyou 


End file.
